monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Demonic Energy/@comment-28144855-20170208224258/@comment-28144855-20170209173227
Now that I'm sitting in front of my computer with a full belly of yummy food I can reply to all this interesting stuff in peace. Thanks for the thought Flod, I'm home safe and sound. Rep, the DE dissipating is stated in the Dragon/Zombie Dragon profile, it is not only the DE that is still lingering, but the 'Willpower/mental strength' of an Individual that is is needed for her change, the regret that she left after she died, else the DE slowly fades away (Energy can't be destroyed so it is most likely to turn into its basic components, whatever they are or is converted into another form of energy.) It is also stated by KC that if the DL is killed, a Lilim would barely be able to keep the (current) DE business running, but if the Lilim all dies, then DE changes properties, which is true by our world physics (can't be destroyed, it merely changes 'form'). Incubization is permanent for them as it is right now, I don't see any technology capable of changing that in MGE verse, or magic that can mimic tech so precisely. (MY own theory) A highly advanced scociety (space faring Sci-fi ala Star Trek/StarGate high end) should have zero problems with that issue. Yakon was eating Light (photons) while the Khepri is still rolling up Matter. It is hard to explain easily, but DE would be formed of Baryons (particles with mass). If it has mass it has consistency, therfore it can be manipulated physically. She probably uses magic to gather it into a tiny ball from her close proximity (10 meters, my estimations) and then it uses the snowball rolling downhill effect and probably magic to stick it to the goo ball. Key word goo ball, lets be honest, that's a lot of Energy, but what is DE's unit, (let's christen it DEu) DEu, however small, has mass, and with that form so with proper knowledge/tools/both it could be as easily physically manipulated as any matter. The Khepri's ball is merely a conglomerate of multiple DEu's. Furthermore, if it has mass, it could be further broken appart to mostly innoque components like Quarks or smaller and making it innert, or be as you said Ionized or something to completely change its properties.Of course, we are too primitive to do it as of now, but we can observe those particles and we are learning every day. Flod if it is an atom, it is packed together, if it detaches as you suggest, it still cant pass trough the densly packed atoms forming a molecule of whichever dense material. Now that I think about it, a nuke like device should be able to split said atom turning DE into nuclear energy (If one is able to target that specifically on a wide scale) . Fission FTW. As teleporting, I men't a possibility, (since they are both non existent as far as I know) of introducing technology (Hi-end sensors, teleporters. Energy-Matter converters...) that should be able to lock on targeted particles and extracting them directly from the source. (That's why I said crunching number is vital). Rep, DE is clearly more Matter like, but what you said is spot on, It adds certian properties to materials, I doubt all materials have same absorbing properties, though, but that is nerding it a bit too much... Again niclely explained Rep, both with Sharks and Light. We use energy all the time, Heck I'm using it as I'm thinking and typing this! Energy is everywhere around us. Our very bodies are both batteries and converters. We store energy (our fat) and we convert it, like the food we eat via a chemical process into all sorts of different energies (kinetic, heat, El impulses...) and we even convert Matter (Food into poo among other). We just don't have DE so we can't really say, after all it is stated SE is SIMILAR to KI/CHI, and who knows what Life force we use (It is said KI, but again, we are too primitive to really say for sure, It could be the Force, for all we know) so we can only speculate what will ifs (I'd like a volatile reaction and a mega explosion, having my drop of energy blow up the damn Universe, I'd be so proud for that milisecond as I was appart of the biggest explosion ever). Furthermore, energy can be jammed or disrupted by finding out it's frequency and wavelenght and disrupting it's flow/oscillation, making it unable to affect certian objects (FM radio signal/ WI-FI...) Every action have an opposite reaction, you just have to have the Know-how. Off topic, With this talk I'm more eager than ever to cross a world of mine with MGE, Uber Tech with DE and Magic, since they already beat much nastier terraformers, the Vaghar Kel race. (They did not need a thousand years to change both Energy and Matter properties of Earth from core to stratosphere, cousing the death of billions, yet they fell, eventually.) Of course, Mamono would be only a first chapter or two antagonists, later it would be Earths own corrupted politician, with Mamono backing up my faction. Do you honestly think I'd ever be able to harm a Hinezumi-chan or Kappa-chan or their world in any way? If you like I can give you folks a rough draft, just to see if it has any potential.